Destinys Demons
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Voldemort is dead someone must take over and what does she want with Hermione?


Destiny's Demons

Author: Sulas Matros

Disclaimer: Don't anything not making moneys but wouldn't mind cookies…… or not

Spoilers: None but if you see any let me know

Pairing: Bella/Hermione Don't like don't read

Synopsis: Voldemort is being replaced

This is what getting off work and listening to Wicked will do to you. The idea came and I'm going with it yay for muses she finally has returned to me. I could use a beta and someone to bounce ideas off of appreciate it.

Rating: Its Bella so I'll say R possibly future Nc-17 but lets not get ahead of ourselves

She sat on the ledge daggling her feet as she smoked her cigarettes a habit she'd picked up during the first year of the war. She was pondering reevaluating and trying to figure out new strategies and plans to overcome Voldemort nothing seem to be working. The number on the light side were diminishing she'd be order to take a break from the war but did one take break when innocent people were dying. She was down to her last tethers barely age of twenty- five and already feeling an age older than her life itself. She hated the fact that she was stuck in this unknown place as if she should be hiding. She was far away from the battlegrounds and smell of iron and decay. She was brooding again and sighed in disgust with herself. Her spirits were broken and her childhood innocence lost with the first killing curse. She wished for peace when she knew what a folly idea that was. She felt safe here locked away in this prison she'd been here since the last winter and was trying to enjoy herself but thoughts of the war and ways to win it were still plaguing her mind every moment of the day and night. She was there last hope not Harry she being the brightest witch of this age she being the most powerful even possibly more powerful than Voldemort yet they couldn't risk losing her to a duel she could lose even if it was a small chance. She was the leader of this war and the best at almost everything yet she was hidden away as her friends and family were kidnapped and tortured. The ministry had been crumbling and corrupted by Voldemorts followers the dark side was winning and victory could be sensed on the horizon. As these thoughts clouded her mind she sat swirling her legs around and trying to focus on the world below her. Men and women were casually walking the streets not knowing what was about to transpire in the coming years. If only she could train them all to fight maybe they could win but those ideas were foolish. She didn't know if anyone was alive now after her mind started to break bit by bit. Her face was hardened but still held that soft innocence of a past she couldn't even recall now it all seemed like a distant dream. The night was approaching and she was becoming more restless no word for months now from anyone owl after owl sent and nothing..... She was starting to believe it was over and soon she'd be found. Would they kill her? Would they let her live? She couldn't know or even give a guess all she knew was that she shouldn't be here with ghosts as company. As her thoughts shifted from the war and dread in her stomach she started to feel a bit at ease watching the sun set and the stars start to come out.

A knock a rose her from her thoughts she cautiously flicked her now forgotten cigarette away and rose to answer her visitor.

Even thought her senses were on high alert she didn't think to grab her wand or even the gun that lay next to her door. She grasped the cold knob turning it and swinging the door open rather roughly the hinges squeaking from lack of use. She hadn't been out much since she'd been sent here. Standing there was the last person she could've imagined long crazy curls and pouty sultry lips lean and toned pale fragile frame stood before her in a clean and elegant dress stood Bellatrix. Hermione stood there mouth ajar no thoughts or even instinct to catch or make her escape just shock from the person who'd caught her off guard.

"I believe it's the proper thing to do is to welcome someone into your home or were you raised by wolves?" Bellatrix said coolly but a tiny hint of amusement at catching the woman off guard.

Hermione still wasn't thinking clearly let her in not even realizing her actions till Bellatrix had taken a seat making herself comfortable.

The strangeness of the situation finally caught up to her as she grabbed for her wand.

Bellatrix gave her sour face. "Now now no use for that I'm here for a social visit not to kill you."

Hermione eyed her boldly with a look of disgust on her face. "Why....?"

"I'm here to tell you of some most delightful news mud...Hermione."

Hermione's faced paled knowing there couldn't be any good news that would come out of this vile woman's lips.

"And that would be."

"Voldemort is dead......"

A look of relief past Hermione's face but quickly was masked with confusing.

"His ideas and plans seem to catch everyone off guard his own men turned their backs on him and killed him."

Once again catching Hermione off guard she stood there mouth agape with shock.

Bellatrix smiled crookedly. "I've taken his place and won the war all by myself. Never send a man to do a woman's job is the phrase I think you muggles would say hmm?" She laughed and it made Hermione tremble in fear.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here what do I want am I here o kill you blah blah blah." Her temper was starting to show a bit and her voice cracking in an almost cackle as she spoke.

"I'm here for you dear Hermione.....


End file.
